Presently a background check is a per-request operation. For example, when a background check is required, fingerprints are taken and sent to one of a number of background checking agencies. The agency returns results in a yes-or-no format; yes—person is in database or no—they are not. If the person is in the database, the database may provide an additional yes or no result, yes—person is flagged or no—person is not flagged.